1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a battery accommodating module and, more particularly, to a battery accommodating module allowing a battery and/or a battery case to be attached or detached rapidly and an electronic device equipped with the battery accommodating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far some electronic devices (e.g. server) are equipped with a battery case for accommodating a battery, such that the battery can supply power to electronic components of the electronic device while a power failure occurs, so as to maintain normal operation. In general, there are various electronic components installed in a casing of the electronic device and the electronic components occupy much space of the casing. Accordingly, how to attach or detach the battery rapidly without any tools in a limited space becomes a significant design issue. Furthermore, the prior art usually uses screws to fix the battery case in the casing of the electronic device. It is inconvenient to fix the battery case by screws and the battery case cannot be attached or detached if there is no suitable screw driver. Accordingly, how to attach or detach the battery case rapidly without any tools becomes another significant design issue.